lilithfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Appearances on Bloodlines
=Legend '''Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the chapter in the episode is the one used.''' *Character appears in chapter. *Character does not appear. *Character dies in this chapter. *Character is resurrected in this chapter. *Character is seen but not heard (also includes as a dead or daggered body and possessed body). *Character is heard but not seen (includes body possession). *Character appears in non physical form via video or cellphone etc. *Character appears in a flashback ('''not''' as vision etc.). *Character appears in a flash-forward ('''not''' as vision etc.). *Character appears in a vision, dream, ghost, hallucination, illusion or as a manifestation. Book 1 |-|Main characters= |-|Supporting Characters= Book 2 |-|Main characters= |-|Supporting Characters= |-|Minor Characters= Book 3 |-|Main characters= |-|Supporting Characters= |-|Minor Characters= Total Appearances |-|Main characters= |-|Supporting characters= } | | ! 22 |- | [[Jesse Rosen]] ! Ryan McCartan | | | ! 19 |- | [[Isadora Byrne]] ! Sofia Carson | | | ! 14 |- | [[Lilith Byrne]] ! Gabrielle Anwar | | | ! 12 |- | [[Autumn Darling]] ! Olivia Olson | | | ! 10 |- ! colspan=2 |'''Total chapters'''!!'''16'''!!'''16'''!!'''16'''!!'''48''' |} |-|Guest characters= } | ! 11 |- | [[Aspyn Rose Everette]] ! Hailee Steinfeld | colspan="2" | ! 11 |- | [[Theo Gray]] ! Robbie Kay | colspan="2" | ! 11 |- | [[Emerson Gray]] ! Rose Reynolds | colspan="2" | ! 11 |- | [[Keegan Hanna]] ! Olivia Stelle Falconer | colspan="2" | ! 9 |- | [[Corinna Hart]] ! Leslie Grossman | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 8 |- | [[Victoria Whitson]] ! Billie Lourd | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 8 |- | [[Juliet St. Pierre]] ! Jodi Lyn O'Keefe | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 8 |- | [[Esther Caputo]] ! nowrap| Aubrey Anderson-Emmons | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 8 |- | [[Josh Hanson]] ! Cody Christian | colspan="2" | ! 8 |- | [[Cecilia Hanna]] ! Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | ! 8 |- | [[Aurora Thornton]] ! Julia Stiles | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 7 |- | [[Gianna Reynolds]] ! Taylor Ortega | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 5 |- | [[Kamryn Kay]] ! Katie Findlay | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 3 |- | [[Myriah Crawford]] ! Gemma Forysth | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 3 |- | [[Harvey Goode]] ! Casey Cott | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 3 |- | [[Savannah Gries]] ! Olivia Holt | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 3 |- | [[Genevive Gallagher]] ! Sadie Sink | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 3 |- | [[Grant Rosen]] ! Patrick Schwarzenegger | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 2 |- | [[Elena Singh]] ! Inanna Sarkis | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 2 |- | [[Lauren Azoqa]] ! Lauren Jauregui | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 2 |- | [[Brendon Ulrich]] ! Brendon Urie | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" ! 2 |- ! colspan=2 |'''Total chapters'''!!'''16'''!!'''16'''!!'''16'''!!'''48''' |} |-|Legend